


Mine are Sinning Hands

by dayinthelife



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayinthelife/pseuds/dayinthelife
Summary: “What are you doing?”“Taking off your shirt.”Some quick smut because that scene in episode 4 faded to black way too quickly.(Title from Iron and Wine’s Sinning Hands)





	Mine are Sinning Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear Choco, I hope you enjoy it.

She’s taken by surprise at the sudden warmth of his lips on hers, but her body is quick and hungry, surging toward him with a want she’s tried to hide for too long. He groans, pleased, and his good hand comes up to caress her cheek, his fingers ghosting gingerly over the fresh bruises. He traces a fiery pattern down her jaw, over her neck, and she can feel her blood pulsing against his thumb. Brienne has envisioned what it might be like to kiss Jaime of course; soft and chaste like a proper lady. The sound she makes as Jaime licks her lips before deepening their kiss is not the most refined.

His hand moves to her hair, pulling her closer, and Brienne isn’t sure who moves first as they stumble toward the bed, Jaime sitting back in the northern furs and pulling Brienne into his lap. She holds his face with trembling hands, and it’s almost too much, to be laid out like this in front of him. He’s seen her naked before, but not like this, not with this kind of _intent_. Deeply ingrained insecurities begin to rise into her throat, how could someone so golden want someone like her? But as if he can sense her faltering, Jaime catches her wrist, turning his head to kiss the soft, tender skin there. 

“Only if you want this,” he whispers, as if she hasn’t been dreaming of him since they parted ways at King’s Landing what feels like lifetimes ago. She nods and laughs ridiculously in spite of herself and Jaime grins, pulling her on top of him and back onto the bed. He puts his arms around her and Brienne flinches as his golden hand, cold and gleaming in the firelight, touches her skin. Jaime pulls away, embarrassed, and Brienne’s heart sinks. She shakes her head, removing his golden hand with gentle fingers and laying it beside the bed. He moves to embrace her but Brienne stops him, running her hand over his stump, feeling the white ridges of scar tissue beneath her fingers. Jaime shudders as she brings it to her lips, meeting his eyes as she presses soft kisses into his skin. _I want all of you._

She feels him against her belly as she presses kisses up his arm and along his chest, one for every constellation in the sky above Tarth. She reaches his lips again and he welcomes her, hands and stump warm against the small of her back. They kiss as easily as breathing, a languid give and take that leaves Brienne dizzy and bold as she takes Jaime’s lower lip between her teeth, biting gently. He moans softly as she soothes the bite with her tongue, and she again feels him twitch against her. 

“Brienne,” Jaime murmurs softly as he breaks away, touching their foreheads together. Brienne takes this moment to catch her breath, her heart fluttering like a songbird inside her chest. She may be a maiden, but she knows what comes next; she is both eager and apprehensive, remembering tales of pain and blood from her septa years ago. But Jaime’s eyes and hand are gentle as he moves over her, tracing circles over her nipples with his thumb, then doing the same with his tongue until she moans and squirms beneath him. He grins up at her, green eyes shining as he kisses each freckle on her abdomen. He slowly slides a finger inside her and finds her wet, and Brienne tenses, waiting for more. But instead of positioning himself on top of her, Jaime slides down, lowering himself off the bed and gently pulling Brienne toward the edge and positioning her with her legs bent and open. 

“Just try to relax,” Jaime whispers, kissing and nipping at her calf before moving toward her cunt, licking a slow stripe over her. Brienne shudders and gasps, her hands finding awkward purchase in the furs beside her. She feels the blush spread from her cheeks to the tips of her toes and Jaime laughs sheepishly, his own face similarly flushed.

“Let me know how you like it, where to touch. If it hurts,” he murmurs against her thigh, and he uses his fingers along with his mouth to draw out Brienne’s pleasured sighs. Jaime is as skilled with his tongue as he was with a sword, and soon Brienne finds herself tugging at his hair, pressing him against her as white hot fire pools beneath her navel, expanding inside of her until suddenly it’s all too much and she has to push Jaime away, her knees shaking as she scrambles to sit up. Jaime’s lips are glistening and he licks them thoughtfully before pushing a strand of hair behind Brienne’s ear.

“You’re beautiful like this,” he muses, cocking his head as he stares into her eyes, and Brienne knows he’s sincere. He doesn’t lie to her, he never has. 

“Jaime...”

But he cuts her off with a kiss, and she breathes him in, tasting herself on his tongue. He gently pushes her back - a question - and Brienne falls back easily, pulling Jaime on top of her. She breathes deeply, and reaches boldly between his legs. His cock is hot and heavy in her hand, and Jaime sighs as she presses her thumb against the head, spreading the wetness there downward. 

“Jaime, I – I’ve never done this,” she whispers, half an apology. 

“We’ll learn each other together then, won’t we?” Jaime replies, supporting himself on his arm and putting his good hand over Brienne’s to guide him into her. There is a sharp pain, but then it dulls and after a few moments Brienne only feels fullness, only feels Jaime. She releases a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and looks up at him and nods. 

He moves slowly, trying to maintain his balance above her as she becomes accustomed to him. His hair is damp when Brienne draws him closer to her, their bodies moving in tandem. She kisses him, slower this time, and she feels no insecurity, no hesitation or second-guessing as she buries her face in his neck, crying out as his tempo quickens and she feels his release inside of her. His movement slows and he rubs slow circles over her until she comes again, his name barely a whisper on her lips. 

Jaime falls heavily onto the bed beside her. They lay in silence for a few moments, their chests rising and falling as if they’ve just finished a duel in the courtyard. Brienne turns to Jaime to find him already looking at her, a tender expression on his face that makes her cheeks hot. He pulls the furs over them, and Brienne lays her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat steadily. 

“Brienne... You are more to me than a knight... or a dear friend. You know me better than anyone, and somehow you can still stand the sight of me, though I don’t understand why. I don’t ever want to lose you,” Jaime admits, pulling her tighter against him. 

Brienne pushes herself up, her elbows digging slightly into Jaime’s ribs. She doesn’t speak for a moment, blue eyes meeting green in silence. 

“Then stay here. At Winterfell with me. ...I love you. I _have_ loved you, I... You saved my life, I fulfilled my oath because of you, Jaime.” Her words hang heavy in the air for a moment, and for a split second Brienne panics, but then Jaime’s hand is back in her hair and he’s pulling her close beneath the furs. 

“I love you too,” he whispers into her hair, holding her until her breathing slows with sleep.

~

They continue their nightly meetings for another fortnight, then two (although those clever enough discover their secret within days); learning one another’s bodies and scars, whispering secrets and promises well into the early hours of morning. 

Brienne has a small smile on her face as she walks with Sansa into the Great Hall for supper; she and Jaime have been training together in the evenings before retiring to her rooms and she looks forward to those quiet moments, time free from dragons and thrones and undead beasts.

“You’re quite pleased these days,” Sansa remarks lightly, her lips quirked upward as she grasps Brienne’s arm in her own.

“I beg your pardon, my lady?” Brienne asks as she feels her cheeks redden despite her best efforts. 

“I see the way Jaime Lannister looks at you. He tried to kill my brother, as you know. Does he make you happy, Brienne?” Sansa continues matter-of-factly.

“I – He does, my lady. Jaime is a good man. He saved my life.” Brienne replies steadily as Sansa takes her seat at the high table.

“I trust your judgment, Brienne. It makes me glad to see you happy,” Sansa says earnestly, flashing Brienne a smile and squeezing her hand before Brienne joins Jaime and the others at their own dining table. 

Brienne breathes a sigh of relief as she takes her seat, and Jaime looks at her curiously. 

“All right?” 

“Yes. I... Jaime, Sansa knows. Er. About us,” she mumbles and looks down at her plate, not meeting his eyes.

“Well yes, I should expect she does. She does love to mill about with my brother, though I don’t know what they might have in common to talk about,” he shrugs, filling Brienne’s cup with wine (she pushes it away and pours herself some water, rolling her eyes at Jaime’s exaggerated sigh). 

“Oh, I see.” 

“Is that alright, if she knows? If my brother knows?” Jaime’s face falls and he sits up straight, scanning the crowd for Tyrion. 

“No, yes, it’s all right. I just wasn’t sure—“ 

“If you wanted it known you’ve slept with the kingslayer?” Jaime is the one avoiding her gaze now, worrying at the bread on his plate.

Brienne takes Jaime’s hand in her own, squeezing it before entwining their fingers. “You’re a good man Jaime, I would never be ashamed of you.”

~

As they lay together that evening, Jaime’s arms around her waist and his breath warm against her neck, Brienne feels that they may win this war after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A comment is worth 100 kudos, let me know what you liked or what didn't work for you? <3


End file.
